Missunderstandings
by small light
Summary: Is Ryoma gay or not? That's what Sakuno wants to find out, but the answer might be more than she bargained for. RyomaSakuno, MomoAn complete


I don't own Prince of tennis.

Misunderstandings

'It can't be true… he can't be… but it fits perfectly.'

The girl was so busy muttering to herself that she didn't notice the curious stares that she was receiving from her class mates, nor did she notice Ryoma standing in the hallway talking to Momo-sempai and thus she didn't greet either of them leaving them a bit shocked.

'It just can't be true…'

"Huh? What's wrong with Ryuzaki? Ryoma did you say something to upset her?" Momoshiro questioned pulling Ryoma into one of his typical headlocks and began scolding him about how he should treat a girl.

Sakuno turned around for a second and watched the two intently. She took in how close the two seemed and how well they understood each other.

'…and yet it fits'

But she wasn't convinced, not yet. She needed a bit more proof before deciding whether she would address him as Ryoma kun or Ryoma chan. But who would know? who could put her mind at ease? Her grandmother was out of the question, and so were any of the Seigaku members. Even if she could get the courage to ask them such a question (something that she seriously doubted, she just knew she didn't have the courage needed) she didn't want to make trouble for Ryoma if the others didn't know. Tomoko was out of the question as well, she would probably scream bloody murder if she even heard it rumored, plus Sakuno knew that if she was wrong she would never hear the end of it. Oh… who could she ask?

She walked out of her school and headed towards home, not paying any attention to where she was going. She was too concentrated on her thoughts to even register the people walking beside her, or the stop light that turned red. She failed to notice the car coming her way, but, fortunately for her somebody else did.

"Hey watch out!"

"Huh?"

She barely registered the voice that a body collided with hers sending both of them towards the ground. Her mind was for a moment a complete blank, not being able to register anything besides the pair of golden eyes staring at her. She felt like her entire soul was exposed to him and it scared her. After she regained her composure (or at least a bit of it) she tried to understand how and why she was on the ground with Ryoma on top of her, and why was he looking at her like that?

"Ano Ryoma-kun… what happened?"

"Yeah Ryoma, what did happen?" Momoshiro walked towards the two rising teenagers with an amused look on his face. He knew Ryoma liked the girl and he couldn't stop himself from teasing him.

"Thought we were here to play but it seems like you had something else in mind."

'Huh, Momo-sempai was here to? They're together again? I guess that article was right. But what happened'

"Che, Momo-sempai no baka. I only saved her from that car because she's the coaches granddaughter, and Ryuzaki sensei would've made me run 1000 laps if I left her to die."

'Stupid Momo-sempai, why did you have to come and ruin everything? Sorry Sakuno, the reason I saved you was because…'

'Stupid Sakuno, of course that was what happened. Really what did you think that he was actually attracted to you? Get real girl who would like such a plain girl?'

"Well if that's it let's go. Kamio and ibu are waiting, oh yeah, why don't you come along to Sakuno?"

"Thank's Momo-sempay but …" ' hey wait Ann could be there. She's the perfect person to talk to about our dilemma'

"Will Ann be there to?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok than"

And with that she sprinted towards the street courts leaving for the second time that day two stunned boys behind.

At the tennis courts Sakuno spotted Ann almost immediately, mostly because she was the only girl there. Being a friend of hers, Sakuno went straight towards her but when she saw that she was with 2 more boys she started having second thoughts. Fortunately for her she didn't have time to reconsider because Ann had already seen her and was now waving for her to come join them.

"Sakuno, what happened to your clothes?

"Hi Ann! Always straight to the point ne?"

"Of course"

"Well I was so deep in my thoughts that I failed to notice the car coming towards me."

"Oh my God! Are you ok?"

"Yeah Ryoma saved me?"

"Lucky you then. But what were you thinking about that made you so distracted?"

Sakuno looked from Ann to Ibu to Shinji and than back to Ann. She didn't know how to tell her that it was something she would want to talk about in private fortunately Ann understood her friend and decided to end her suffering.

"Well it's just like you to space out like that. Well let's go to the benches and watch the boys play."

…………….

"So, what was on your mind?"

"Well, you see, I've read this article about Samuel Davis, the famous tennis player and…"

"And…"

"… and he told the reporter that he was gay."

"So what? Don't tell me you had a thing for him?"

"No, it's not like that. He said that there were actually three clear clues to finding if another tennis player was gay or not."

"So…"

"… so they fit Ryoma perfectly"

"I see… what were the clues?"

"Well the first one was that he is either extremely quiet or flamboyant. And I don't think you can get a quieter guy than Ryoma"

"nor one as flamboyant as Momo… what else?"

"They hate crowds and mostly are accompanied by the person they think as special."

"Hm…"

'Those two seem to go everywhere together.'

"And third they are very vengeful" 'I still remember how he beat Arai, he didn't do just that but he humiliated and scared him as well'

'Momo takes everything about tennis so seriously, and he never backs down from a challenge.'

"Hey Sakuno you don't think that Ryoma and Momo are…"

"Actually…"

"We are what?"

The two girls conversation was cut short by the two boys standing behind the. When they saw them, realizing that they could have been heard, both girls blushed furiously and tried to find a good explanation. The one to first speak was of course Ann.

"we were wondering if you finished already?"

"Of course we did. That Kamio was nothing compared to my Dunk smash!"

"Che, we would have finished sooner if sempai wasn't so slow."

The girls looked closely at the two boys and while they studied them from head to toe, they reached the same conclusion at the same time.

"THEY ARE!"

"Huh? We're what?"

"Nothing Momo-chan, I have to go now Sakuno but I'll definitely call you later and have a proper talk."

"Ok, bye Ann"

"Huh? What was that about?"

"Oh you know, girl stuff Momo-_chan_. Well I'll go to, see you in school."

"What's with them?"

"Who knows?"

The next day

"Tomoko, have you seen Ryoma? I need to ask him something?"

"He's probably on the tennis court, but what do you want to ask Sakuno? Do you want to ask him for a date perhaps?"

"Don't be silly Tomo-chan. I want to ask him to help me with my English assignment."

"You do know that for the first time since you said his name you didn't blush or stutter?"

"Really?"

'Well thinking about him as another girl helps a lot'

"Well I'll go then. See you later!"

She walked towards the tennis courts and sure enough there he was, talking to Momo-chan like always. She was sad at first when she realized that Ryoma was gay, but she couldn't say that it was a big shock. I mean what guy would be so immune to the opposite sex when they would be throwing themselves at him. She knew that she wasn't attractive or remarkable in any way but the other girls that hounded him were, and yet he always kept that "I'm not interested so go away" look. A plus was the fact that talking to him now was a lot easier and she didn't get nervous around him or Momo-_chan_

"Hello Ryoma-_chan_, Momo-_chan_"

"Hey!"

'Did she just call me Ryoma-_chan_? _CHAN _as in the term used for girls? I must be hearing things. The stress has finally caught up with me and…'

"Sorry Momo-_chan_, but I'm afraid I'll have to take Ryoma away from you for a bit. But I promise to return him asap ;p "

"Um… sure … go ahead"

'Forget what I said before. It's not me that's going crazy, it's her. Why the hell is she talking like this to momo and me? Like we're (cringe) gay!'

"Ryoma-_chan_, I wanted to invite you to a pool party at my place. It will be just us girls so you don't have to worry"

'There she goes again with the Ryoma-_chan_. And what's the deal with "just us girls"? Hello! I'm a guy in case you haven't noticed!'

"So are you coming?"

'Well I guess I have to so that I'll find out what on earth is going on. And if she thinks she can get away with treating me like a girl then I'll just have to prove her wrong. Hm… this might just be fun. But, I'm not going to face a hoard of girls by myself, no that's what Momo sempai is for.'

"sure, but can I bring Momo-sempai to"

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Sure, just as long as you two behave."

'Oh I don't know about Momo-sempai, but I definitely WON'T behave.'

"Of course."

"Oh and another thing, can you please keep it a secret from Tomo? She had to baby-sit her brothers and I didn't have the heart to tell he about the party."

"yeah"

……..

"what did the Two of you talk about? Did you declare your love? Ah… to be so young"

"Tomorrow, we're going to a pool party. I'll meet you at 10 and we'll go together."

"Hey Ryoma I think she and Ann think that we're… "

"So will have to show them wrong" (smirk)

"I think I know what you're planning… and I like it!"

Saturday (at the pool party)

The two boys arrived together, liked they planned. They were wearing casual clothes and for the first time they could be seen without their rackets.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma and had to admit that he looked to handsome for anyone's good, especially her own. The dark blue t-shirt with golden patterns brought out the color of his eyes that were no longer shadowed by his cap, but his midnight tresses added to his looks a rebellious side.

'Such a waste… I guess it's true what they say: when you find the perfect guy, he's either married or gay. I just wish he was married.'

"Sorry Ryoma-chan. I can't believe what a rude host I am. Let me show you around. Momo-chan, do you mind if Ann will be your guide? I promise to try and bring Ryoma back to you unharmed."

At this both boys smirked. Everything was going according to plan, soon these troublesome girls would find out just how wrong they've been in their assumptions.

Ann was still gaping a bit when Sakuno finished her little speech but she quickly recovered and taking Momo-chans arm she led him to the pool.

"Well I'm no Ryoma-chan but I hope you won't find the grand tour too boring and you'll have some fun as well."

"I'm sure I will." Momoshiro answered with an amused glint in his eyes.

'Man this sucks. Why does he have to come here looking so good and being gay. Just when I wanted to ask him to go out with me this had to happen. Really I must be the unluckiest girl on earth. Well no Sakuno is the unluckiest, but I'm sure that I'm second. And why does he have to look at me with those eyes. I feel like I could get lost in them and never find my way out. He's like the forbidden fruit now.'

"Could we get something to drink first?"

"Yeah sure. The kitchen's this way."

"Are you all right? You seem quieter than usual. is something bothering you?"

'Yeah. YOU'

"No, everything's perfect. What would you like to have?"

"You"

'Huh. Now I'm hearing things. Snap out of it Ann he's out of your reach'

"What was that?"

"I said you chose whatever you like."

'This is easier than I thought.'

"How about a cherry soda? (prigat de cirese yummy) it's my favorite."

"Sure"

Ann took two bottles of her favorite drink and gave Momo one the other keeping for herself. As she began drinking her soda she felt like she was being watched but she quickly dismissed the idea for there was no one beside Momo and her in the kitchen she finished her drink but she then noticed that he didn't even open his bottle.

"I thought you were thirsty. Don't you like this kind of soda?"

"I never tasted it before. Can I have some of yours?"

'Why what's wrong with his? This guy can be so weird sometimes, but I still like him. Damn I have to forget about that, I can't have him.'

"Umm… sure… I guess…"

She didn't have the time to say or do anything else (not that she would have) for two strong arms pulled her to his chest merging the two bodies into one. He gently brushed her lips with his own letting the warmth seep through their skin. When no resistance was met he decided to take things further and deepen their kiss. He slowly parted her lips and began exploring her mouth thoroughly. She tasted sweet, like cherries and he soon found himself lost in their kiss.

When they parted, both were gasping for air (something that is totally bogus but it sounds good on paper). She didn't know what to do or think. She just knew that she was in his arms and that she didn't want to lose the warmth that was surrounding her. She tried to speak but for some reason she couldn't find the right words to say, nor did she know what to ask first.

"But… I … and you … but Ryoma … "

Momoshito couldn't help but chuckle. This was the first time that he saw Ann at a loss for words. And the puzzled look on her face was simply to adorable. So he did the only thing that could stop her from asking (or rather trying to ask) any more questions. He kissed her again, this time Ann responding to the kiss as well.

"But I thought you were…"

"What?"

"Never mind Momoshiru-kun "

"No really, I want to know."

"Oh shut up. (chuu)

BACK TO RYOMA AND SAKUNO

Meanwhile Ryoma had his own plan about Sakuno and she unknowingly was walking straight into his trap. (muwa-ha-ha-ha)

"What's inside this room?"

"Oh, that's just the music room. Almost nobody uses it unfortunately these days because neither my grandmother nor me know how to play an instrument."

"…"

As he walked inside he saw a beautiful piano placed near a huge window that let light filter its way through the room. He sited himself on the stool in front of the piano and began playing an old melody that his mother thought him. Sakuno was watching him fascinated. The concentrated look that he held wasn't like the ones she saw when he played tennis. No. this was far more relaxed it was like he wasn't even awake but peacefully asleep. When he finished playing she was still caught under the melodies spell. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him to sit on the stool.

"Play with me"

"I don't know how"

"Don't worry I'll teach you."

She obediently let him guide her to the stool but was shocked when he pulled her in his lap. Her cheeks were bright read and she didn't know what to do.

'What's Ryoma doing? What if somebody walked in and saw us like this. Well the chances of that happening are slim but still. And what about Momo…'

"Put your hands over mine. It's easier to learn this way."

"Ok"

'I doubt that I'll learn anything. I can hardly remember how to breath you inconsiderate jerk… oh who am I trying to kid I'm going nuts.'

"See it's easy. Now you try it."

'Well here goes nothing. I just hope I won't embarrass myself in front of him …again.'

When she realized that she actually did learn what he taught her she was so ecstatic that she rotated her body to face him of course that action brought them in a precarious position. She would have pulled away if Ryoma didn't have his arms tight around her waist, bringing her even closer so that their faces were now only millimeters apart.

"See it isn't that hard if you have the right teacher."

'Are we still talking about piano…'

Her thoughts were cut of as she felt two worm lips pressed against hers. She gasped in surprise and he took advantage of the situation deepening the kiss. He teased her tong with his own making her respond to his kiss. One of his arms tightened around her waist puling her even closer so that there was nothing separating them now while the other gently caressed her back and than moved up towards her shoulders than sliding down her arm making her feel like she was about to melt under his touch.

When they finaly parted their eyes were glazed with the passion burning inside them.

"But what about Momo-sempai?"

'Did I say that out loud?'

A frown appeared on his face marring his features, and his arms tightened around her possessively.

"Do you want to be with him?"

'Because I won't let you go Sakuno. Not now not ever'

"NO! You do."

"The only person I want to be with is right here in my arms."

"Really?"

"Really."

And it was sealed with a kiss

The party was a total success although the hostess and her friends had disappeared from view and no one saw them earlier than the next day at school.

THE END 

* * *

I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review. 


End file.
